


Protective Wendigo

by Oncewasmine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncewasmine/pseuds/Oncewasmine
Summary: Never threaten Alastor's family.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	Protective Wendigo

With Baby Melody settled into a comfortable nest of blankets inside her antique carriage, the couple headed out for their afternoon walk. This family stroll around the square had become part of their routine since Melody's birth, with Alastor insisting that the infant shouldn't spend the entire day cooped up in a hotel room.

Angel never argued. Trusting their husband would know best. Besides, the spider demon did so enjoy being out with their family. To have Alastor's arm wrapped around their waist while he pushed the carriage along. And oh, did they love to watch as Melody's pale blue eyes wandering from this to that, her curiosity peaked. For the young infant, everything was new and exciting. For Angel, there was nothing more precious. 

Tonight, however, Melody was fussy. She whimpered and wept as she suckled on the edge of her blanket, making it clear: She was hungry. Angel hurried to apologize for not having fed Melody before they had headed out, and thus ruining their walk. The radio demon only smiled softly and kissed his Angel on the cheek, all the while ensuring that they'd done nothing wrong. Alastor had them sit down on an old, battered bench with the promise to return with a fresh bottle. Since realizing that their Daughter took more after the wendigo, it had become the Radio Demon's task to fetch her bottle. As she relied on the blood of her father's prey to feed. 

Once Alastor disappeared - thinking aloud about feeling peckish himself - the spider took their baby out of her carriage, cradling her in their upper set of arms. With the lower set of limbs folded prom and proper over their lap.

In her mommy's arms, Melody had settled down, as she showed preference to suckle on the fabric of Angel's shirt. Their free hand came up to stroke down the fur above her nose. At which the tiny demon giggled. Angel smiled in return. This moment of affection, however, was interrupted by the shouting of "Hey, Slut!" Angel looked up to see a demon of the avian variety. Their golden eyes focused on Melody. 

"See you finally fucked up enough to get stuck with an ankle-biter. But tell me, Bitch, do you even know which of your dozen bastards is the father?" He spat as he stalked closer to the spider. 

Their arms that cradled Melody tightened in protection. Angel Dust knew that lustful glint in the eyes of the other demon. An occupational hazard. When it was directed at themself, it didn't matter. The little imp was just another out of a hundred that saw Angel as a pretty piece of ass and little else. However, something about this one didn't feel right, like he wasn't looking at them. What he said next, it made Angel's blood run cold.

"How much for an hour with you...and the _brat_?"

Angel wanted to run. Their motherly instinct screaming at them to protect. They had come across enough perverts in their profession to know this creep could - and likely would - make good on that indirect threat. However, before Angel was able to react, they felt something soft had been draped over their shoulders. A glance down relieved the dark red of an overcoat, and behind them, they could hear faint static of a radio. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit and updated repost.  
> 


End file.
